Mikaelson Family
Original family are pure-blood vampires, and also are the first vampires in existence and as such, all vampires are blood-descended from them. They are also significantly much more powerful than any other vampire created since then. They were created by the The Original Witch who also placed the curse on Niklaus. History The first members of the family were a man and his wife. They were wealthy landowners in an Eastern European village until it was devastated by a plague. They heard from a witch that there was a land where everyone was healthy — a land that happened to be the New World. Mikael and Esther traveled to this paradise, where they settled in next to the constantly healthy folk — the werewolves — and lived peacefully. In the years to follow Esther bore seven children. Mikael often clashed with his son, Klaus. Things got even worse when Klaus and his brother Henrick snuck out to watch the wolves transform one night and one of the beasts mauled Henrick to death. Grief-stricken, Mikael decided to search for a way to protect his family from the wolves. Though the village witch refused to help him in fear of upsetting the balance of nature, Mikael soon found another witch who would help him – his wife, Esther. They devised something that would heighten and oppose the wolves’ own abilities: strength, agility, and sex appeal. Mikael had his children drink wine laced with blood, and then he thrust his sword through their chests. They awoke in transition and, on their father’s orders, drank human blood, completing their transformation. Witches were nature's servants and vampires were nature's abomination, so Esther could not be both and remianed human. As the village witch predicted, nature retaliated against the unbalance. The family soon realized that for each of their strengths, they had a weakness. The sun burned them, their thirst was insatiable, and their neighbors could close their homes to them. Vervain flowers that grew at the base of the white oak tree burned them and revolted against compulsion. That which helped create them could also destroy them. In the end they burned the tree and realized that with their source of immortality gone, they needed blood to survive, and with that the predatory vampire species was born. When Klaus made his first kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. Mikael realized Klaus was the result of an affair Esther had with a werewolf villager. Mikael hunted down and killed Klaus's father and his entire family, igniting a war between vampires and werewolves that has been perpetuated across the ages. Soon after becoming a vampire and discovering his werewolf bloodline, Esther cursed Klaus, forcing his werewolf side dormant. In retaliation, Klaus murdered his mother, and framed Mikael for the act. Original vampires can only be neutralized by taking a silver dagger dipped in the ash remains of the white oak tree and driving it through their hearts. However, Klaus is a hybrid, and since silver daggers do not affect him (werewolves heal when wounded by silver), the only way to kill Klaus is with a stake carved from the white oak tree. Luckily, Mikael had carved one before it was burned down causing Klaus to fear him. Mikael now lives only to kill Klaus. Family Tree Of the Originals Members *'Mikael:' is an Original was once a wealthy landowner in a village in Eastern Europe. There his wife born seven children and his family was quite close, but he and Klaus didn't get along well, this was because Klaus was not his son and from a different species. His wife had been unfaithful many years before and when he found out about his wife's affair, he hunted down and he killed Klaus's Father and his entire family. Not realizing that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day. *'Esther': is the Original Witch, who's married to a wealthy landowner and the mother Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah and four unnamed children. She's in her mid 40's beautiful, strong, fierce, and a lioness protecting her cubs. Klaus ripped out her heart when she cursed him thus killing her as she was not a vampire. *'Elijah:' is the older brother of Niklaus and Rebekah. Although he loved his younger brother dearly, he became vengeful when Klaus hunted down and neutralized his family and swore to take his revenge. Unfortunately, John Gilbert came to Mystic Falls, with the white ash wood and the dagger, and Elijah was neutralized by Elena but she later on removed the dagger from his body and Elijah returned to fight against Klaus. In the last episode of the second season, Klaus betrayed Elijah and was neutralized by Klaus with the dagger and the white ash wood. *'Niklaus:' is an Original/Hybrid, who is said to be is the most hated and feared of all the Originals. Katherine Pierce had ran from him over 500 years ago and now Klaus is after both Katherine and Elena. Klaus uses Alaric's body to educate himself on his new enemies (Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, etc.) *'Rebekah': a beautiful and free spirited Original, and also the love interest of Stefan Salvatore. In 1922 she and her brother Niklaus were in Chicago where she briefly met Stefan, and soon fell in love with him. After a vampire hunter arrived in Chicago, Klaus wanted to escape but Rebekah refusing to leave was neutralized by him. After 90 years Niklaus removed the dagger from Rebekah's body and revived her. *'Henrick': He was a member of the original family but Henrick was killed by a werewolf. His death caused Mikael to have the family turned into vampires. * Two unknown siblings: Only their existence has been confirmed by the coffins that Klaus and now Stefan along with Rebekah took during their trip. After Mikael wipped out half of the village and Klaus killed Esther they fled and where later hunted down and captured by Klaus. Picture Reference 1,2,3 * Deceased Unnamed Member: Another Sibling that died in Europe because of a plague, this caused Esther and Mikael to move to a "mystical land" where the inhabitants had increased strength and speed this was told to them by a witch. Changes from the Books Name *Books - The Old Ones *TV Series - The Originals Origins *Books - The Old Ones have never been human, nothing is known of the Old Ones origins, all that is said is that they have existed before the pyramids were built. *TV Series - The Originals were once human. They come from a village in Eastern Europe and all of them are blood relatives dating back to at least the time of the Middle Ages. Members *Books - Only Klaus is confirmed as one of The Old Ones, but Tyler Smallwood says that there are more but do not appear in the books. *TV Series - The Original Family is composed of nine members: Father - Vampire Hunter (Mikael), Mother - Original Witch (Esther) and seven children (Elijah, Niklaus (Hybrid), Rebekah, Henrick, tree unnamed). Powers and Abilities Books - *Compulsion: The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or person. *Elemental Control: The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *Weather Manipulation: The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the atmosphere of an area permanently (intensify winds, summon storm clouds, affect barometric pressure, etc.). *Healing: The supernatural ability to heal all infections and injuries at an accelerated speed. *Immortality: The supernatural ability of eternal life and youth. *Senses: The supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human limit. *Shape-Shifting: The supernatural ability to alter and change the physical form of ones self. *Speed: The supernatural ability to jump, move and run at superhuman velocity. *Strength: The supernatural ability of abnormal strength. *Illusion: They can use mental paralysis fog. TV Series - *Super Strength: Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *Super Speed: Originals are much are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *Heightened Senses: Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *Super Agility: Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *Accelerated Healing: Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *Durability: Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *Mind Compulsion: Originals can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. *Vervain Detection: They able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities. *Immortality: Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *Extra Sensorial Reckoning: According with Klaus, Rebekah posses a extra developed sense of truth/lie detection and recognition of events, places, and peoples intentions. Weaknesses *Books - The only clue we have of how to beat an old and powerful vampire in the books is revealed by the Meredith's grandfather (White Ash Wood). The Ghosts can beat a the Old One. *TV Series - Johnathan Gilbert along with Isobel and John take the role of Meredith's grandfather revealing the weakness of The Originals. In the Homecoming, Mikael reveals that the only way to kill an Original is with White Oak Ash Stake. Trivia *During the second season, some spoilers published a few names of the oldest vampires (possibly Originals) but were removed. The names were Phillipe, James, Adrienne, Amy. *Mikael started the war between Vampires and Werewolves. *Season 3 is called "The Year of the Originals". *Klaus neutralized most of the Originals and put them in coffins. *Elijah was the first Original to appear in the series and the last Original that was neutralized by Klaus. *Rebekah was the first female Original to appear. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Families Category:Main Family Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Vampires Category:Old World Category:The Originals